Rey: The Demigod, Mutant, Witch, Shadowhunter, Spy, Avenger
by Maximum Weasley Ride
Summary: Reyna never had a normal life, that by far, is easy to tell. She get protective of her two best friends because if anything happened to them, she would lose it. They're the closest thing to family she has. She never wanted her life to change, but one fateful day, it did. Watch Rey, as she grows into the one person she didn't know she could be, the one she kept hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name in Reyna 'Rey' Ride, I figured out that I am a little different, and lately have been thinking a lot about it. I am, as I call myself, a demigod-mutant-witch-shadowhunter-vampire-spy-avenger. I have a cousin and her name is Clary. My father is Sirius Black and my mother is the virgin goddess Artemis, apparently shadowhunting runs through my fathers veins, I didn't even know I had a family until a few months ago. I've lived in an orphanage all my life, unfortunately thats not all it is. I was bitten by a vampire as an experiment when I was very young, luckily for me the transformation didn't work properly. I got extra speed and strength though. So vampire speed and strength, plus shadowhunter speed and strength, plus mutant speed and strength and you have one extremely fast and strong teenage girl. What your about to hear, is something only my family, boyfriend and extremely close friends know about. And only because they were there when it happened. This is the story of how I found out who I am. This is the story of how I found my family. This is the story of how I saved the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I was walking home with my two best friends from high school, on our first day back for year eight. Our first day had been normal, but lately I had found myself wishing that I could have an adventure, that something amazing would happen to me. I heard on the news about an alien attack in New York, and I wish I could have been there. None of my friends believe it, none of the people at the orphanage believe it. So I'm stuck being a believer by myself, and I'm perfectly happy with that actually. My two best friends and I are all in the orphanage, and when you say the word orphanage normally you think of something like Annie, and how they live. But trust me when I say this the way we live is much worse. I looked at my watch and stopped dead in my tracks, my two best friends Lily and Jess looked at me, I just showed them the time, we looked at each other then ran in the direction of the orphanage, we had two minutes to get there or we would get extra experiments done on us tonight. I was faster than the both of them so I grabbed their arms and hauled them the rest of the way back. When we got there, our 'mother'; Tia Callida was standing there, as if waiting for us.

"Ah! Your back! But you are a little bit late. Four seconds to be exact." I knew she was stalling so we could get experimented on, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Miss Callida, we are not late we are-" I looked at my watch, it said 3:30 exactly, we were late "-exactly…RUN!" I pushed the girls who pushed past the horrible wench, I tried to go after them, but she wasn't stunned anymore, she caught my arm and yelled in triumph, I was her favourite to experiment on. Or so I assume, I get experimented the most out of all the girls who live in this orphanage prison.

It was late at night and I wasn't sleeping very well, Tia just finished experimenting on me for the day. It was the worst one yet.

_Straight after dinner, Tia came to the dining room and pulled me away, no one said anything, no one moved, we all knew what was going to happen, even I was still and silent, expecting the worst, but hoping it would never come. She took my arm and we were walking up and down stairs, there were so many twists and turns I thought we'd ended up in a labyrinth underneath the orphanage. She took me so far, I wasn't sure we were even in Sydney anymore. Finally, she led me to a dark and gloomy room, the walls were covered with stains of different kinds, some I didn't want to think about. _

_"Tonight, little one, you will be staying in a torture chamber whilst experiments will be done on you randomly. One will test your strength, one will test your flight, one will test your speed, one will test your will-power and one will give you something that you will love, but you cannot control, it may cause destruction on the land, if you are not wise. _

_The whole night, all I could hear was my friends screaming, dying. Getting needles stuck in my arm, flying through pain, running from my fears, and pushing away the things I love, before they come tumbling down to break my soul. _

_I was shattered by the end of the test, and was ready to pass out, but Tia said to me, one more test. I did as I was told, not out of respect but because the sheer thought of disobeying her almost sent me spewing. She dragged me to a part of the room I had never seen before. In that part of the room, were two tanks. One was full of water, the other had different materials drenched in something. I looked at Tia with a scared expression, she looked at me with a gleeful smile. She started speaking in my ear, but I didn't like what I heard. I looked at her while she nodded her head, in encouragement? I wouldn't know. She gave me a little push and I walked towards the first tank, the one with the materials. As I got near, I saw Tia light a matchstick and throw it in the tank, I stood shell-shocked as I realised I would have to get in the tank. I took a deep shuddering breath and walked up the hot metal stairs that led to the tank. I took one last look at the woman who has called her my 'mother' my entire life, then jumped into the tank. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know this is the first A/N and i wanna make this quick. I have wanted to be an author for quite a while and this is the best way to show off my skills. I would like to thank everyone who has already viewed this story, you guys made my day. I know I posted the first actual chapter yesterday, but i was too happy, and I had the chapter already written, so i just thought i would post it now. Thank you so much!**

Chapter Two

_I landed with a thud in the bottom of the tank, and screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed, I looked at my arms and saw that they weren't burned, then I realised that everything in my body was perfectly fine. I wasn't burnt, I wasn't in any sort of pain either. I looked around and laughed, I laughed at the face on Tia Callida, she was shocked and angry, probably hoping I would burn to death, I was so surprised, I stopped thinking, then felt immense pain everywhere. I didn't know what else to do so I did the only thing I could think of; think. I concentrated on not feeling pain and I didn't feel pain. Tia made an impatient gesture and told me to get out of the tank. I did as I was told, she told me to get in the next tank, the one with the water, but as I got near, I saw Tia press a button on the tank, and the calm water became jets of spouting water, it looked deadly, leave it at that. I walked up the cool metal stairs with confidence, just to throw her off, it seemed to work because she got a look that seemed as if she were taken aback. On the last step I took a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling and jumped into the water tank. _

_At first, nothing happened, then the water calmed down enough for me not to be crushed alive. I concentrated on making the water completely calm, and that is exactly what happened. I looked at Tia, smiled and got out of the tank. Just before I did though, something grabbed my ankle from the water tank, I looked down just in time to see the head of a girl, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She told me "You have to be careful Reyna, they're coming and you must cooperate. Whether your friends want you to go or not, you must. Otherwise you'll never have an adventure, you'll never meet the family who loves you and never wanted to let you go. You'll never meet me, your cousin, who misses you so much. You lead with both your head and your heart, but you listen to your heart, so do this for the broken pieces Rey, do it for your broken soul." then she slipped away into the darkness, taking me with her. _

_I woke up on the floor of the dark room with Tia slapping me repeatedly across the face, it was painful and she was obviously enjoying it, she took my arm and dragged me the rest of the way to my room, threw me in, left and locked the door._

I thought about what the mysterious red-headed girl had said, 'you must cooperate', what does that mean? Cooperate with who? What? When are they coming? Who is they? I had all these questions that I didn't have any answers to. My mind wouldn't work properly, I would be on a train of thought then see something and think about butterflies. I tried to read because I couldn't fall asleep, I am an avid reader, but when I tried to read, the words would change and sway and change, and I couldn't read anything. I ended up throwing my favourite book - Maximum Ride - across the room because I just couldn't read it. I love it because she has a similar life to me, so when I got to choose a name for myself, I chose Ride as my last name, and because I love Percy Jackson I chose Reyna, she is a strong independent girl, and I try to be like that.

Randomly I thought about the Harry Potter books and how Hermione can do anything she sets her mind to with spells and witchcraft, how I wish, if anything, I could be like her. Then a spark shot from my hand and blew up my bed, I was surrounded by flames and no one would wake up, as if they were dead. I didn't know what else to do so I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs in the hope of waking someone up, completely forgetting the fact that I can manipulate fire. I saw the silhouette of a figure, I didn't know who or what it was so I screamed even louder, if possible. Only to get a face full of water and my bed completely fine with daylight streaming through the windows and my friends' worried faces looming up above me. I looked around and with a shaky breath realised it had all been a dream, from what point? I'm not too sure. "Rey, we woke up to you screaming, nothing would wake you up, so I, uh, resorted to throwing water on your face." Jess said in a mater-of-fact way.

"Why thank you Jess. Really, thank you very much. Now I can pound your face in because guess what? I GOT MORE MUTATIONS LAST NIGHT! They involve water and fire. Now that there is water, I can test my theory." I said with a sharp edge to my tone. "Don't make me use my theory, or you won't have lungs." with that being said I swung my legs up, got out of bed, got dressed and went to the dining room. When I got there, almost everyone gasped, I spun around expecting some evil person to be there, but was surprised when I was the only person who walked through the door way. I was thoroughly confused so I looked back around to find everyone gaping at me. Then I realised I went in for experimenting last night, we were all expecting the worst, luckily it never came. Guess praying does work. I had breakfast and went to school with Lily and Jess, we were extremely surprised when Lily's old baby sitter (she never used to be in the orphanage, she only came last year) pulled us aside. He's like, twenty something and is real pedo-like, he's always looking at us in a way that makes me shudder. We call him Trust Me, its an inside joke, so I'm not going to tell you what it is. "I didn't know you would still be alive Reyna. The tests you had to go through last night was horrific, I saw the whole thing. You three don't need to worry about me telling the world your secrets, they will have to find out on their own." after that he walked away leaving us speechless behind him. We looked at each other, shrugged, and went on with our daily lives. We all had the same classes, so that was an added bonus. It had been the same for the past two years. We had english first and our teacher is the meanest teacher anyone could ask for; Ms. Oliver, if we were tardy by even one second we would get detention. I know from experience. Just as the second bell rang we came running into the classroom, trying not to make a scene, it didn't work that well because Ms. Oliver was expecting us and was looking at the door. So was everyone else in the classroom. So we ran in and Ms Oliver thought it would be lovely to make a huge scene and embarrass us with all this fake stuff. Mostly. "Well, if it isn't the little freaks from the orphanage. Why even go to a very traditional catholic school if your going to spread a mutant disease. They are very non-catholic. Almost as bad as vampires. As if they exist though." we shared a glance. I'm almost-sorta-not really-maybe-kinda a vampire. Only partly though, when I was bitten the transformation didn't work properly. I got fangs, and speed and strength, but that's it. "You three have detention. One more tardy and you are suspended!" We shrugged and took our seats near the back, opened our books and got to work.

It was the middle of lunch, and we were sitting in our little group of retards at the back of the school, under the big tree in the grass area. I was calmly looking on from friend to friend wondering why I always make friends with the weird, hilarious, stupid, retarded, best people ever. My happiness was cut short when Trust Me came to our little group, squatted down and looked me directly in the eye. I swallowed my food and looked right back at him, along with all the rest of untitled idiots. "Reyna," he started "You're needed in the principals office right away." he waited for me to say something. I just looked at him. "What did you frame me for this time Jess?" I looked over at her, but she looked just as confused as everyone else. My eyebrows furrowed, I was beyond confused, and my expression must have shown it, because Trust Me started laughing, "Oh, you're not in any sort of trouble Reyna, she just needs to speak with you." he rolled his eyes, got up and walked away, not knowing I would follow but expecting me to anyway. I looked at my friends, shrugged, and walked after Trust Me, to find something I was so not expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to, yet again, thank everyone who has read my story, especially Avenger'sGirl-Loki'sSpy and Rice, you two have been awesome! Always saying you want another chapter. I really do appreciate it! Thanks again!**

Chapter Three

I followed Trust Me all the way to the principal's office, I knew the way to the office, but not to the principal's room. I had never had the need to go. We walked, me following him like a lost puppy, when we finally got there not only was the principal there, but so were two others, I had never seen them before, and I doubted they were teachers. Mainly because one had a bow and arrow. "Reyna, please, sit down." Ms Broth said, I looked at her funny, she was being extremely nice, but complied anyway. I then looked at the red-head and the guy with the bow and arrow and said the most stupid thing I had ever said in my entire life "So…" I trailed off, cursing at my stupidity, they obviously want something from you, whether you know what it is or not. Red replied "Reyna, we need you, you and your… skills, I suppose is what you would call them, yes? Anyway, did you hear about the alien attack in New York? And how there was a group of people who stopped that attack? Well, me and Clint over here were part of that group, and we think we may need your help."

I heard a loud bang and looked around, only to see that 'Clint' as Red called him, Red and I were the only people in the room. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the pair suspiciously. I noticed how Clint was holding his bow in his right hand and had an arrow in his left, and saw Red quickly move something black and shiny behind her back. My eyes went wide, I stood up making the chair scrape against the cold hard wood flooring, my eyes searched for an escape route, only to find the door which was now behind a man in a blue, red and white uniform with a silver star in the middle of his chest he slowly walked towards me while I walked away from him, Clint and Red. Uniform walked up to me with his hands next to his head in a sign of surrender. I relaxed a little bit, then thought he could be tricking me, so I put up a defensive stand and kept walking backwards, my eyes shifting from Red to Clint to uniform and back again. I hit the wall and flattened myself against it, they kept walking forward and they ended up in a triangle, with Red at the front and Clint and Uniform flanking her. She put her hands up and took mine in hers, "Reyna, you don't need to be scared by us. Have you ever wanted an adventure? Because if you just trust us, you can have one. Your life will be so full of surprises that it will be completely and utterly unpredictable. You will get to help people, Reyna! Doesn't that sound like a good thing?" I mulled over what she said, it did sound good … but I couldn't just leave my two best friends who are pretty much my sisters here. Especially since I discovered they were american by their accents. But, I could always visit, right? I mean, its not like I won't ever see them again, right? I took a look at Red, Clint and uniform, looked in Red's eye, and nodded.

We made a quick stop at the orphanage, I told Natasha (Red), Clint and Steve (Uniform) that we couldn't just walk in, so I told them I could climb up the wall and get in through the window we always leave open. We did just that, I quickly worked my way up the wall, through the window and to my closet, I found my backpack and put a few pairs of jeans in, a few shirts and a jacket. I quickly changed my clothes into faded black jeans, a blood-red t-shirt, my black and red converse and brought my leather jacket. I through my backpack over my shoulder and jumped from the window, doing a little roll at the end. I ran across the street, got in the car and we sped off, to where? I don't really know.

We were on a jet, on our way to New York. I was having an exhilarating conversation with Clint about bows and arrows, and he seemed very pleased to know that I loved archery, maybe even more than he does.

"Everybody please fasten your seat belts while we await landing, thank you." said an electronic voice from the speakers, I did as I was told and, on the outside, was calmly waiting for the landing, while the inside of me was just screaming at me to jump off the damn plane. I didn't really like planes that much. They scared me to death, they were literally a flying metal death chamber, if it falls and dies, you fall and die. 10 minutes later, we were on the ground and I was just about ready to jump out. "Reyna, you can get off the plane now." someone shook me, I opened my eyes to find Steve looking down on me, I thanked him and got up. I got my bag and hurried off the stinking thing before I blew it up. I followed Tasha like a lost puppy, taking everything in. I didn't know where anything was, this place was huge! I looked up and saw the word Stark on the top of the building we were going into. For some reason, the word Stark seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it…

Time skip, 3 weeks.

"So, Kid, how are you liking it here?" Tony asked me, I looked up and smiled at him. Ever since I met him I took a great liking to him, and had stayed at his place because there was no where else to go. I had also met Banner and Thor, Thor was a bit weird, but likable enough. Banner was smart, and I had learnt from Tony that he could turn into a huge green rage monster at will. I had to get to know someone who could do that! I also met Nick Fury, at first, he unnerved me, but then I got used to his ways and was used to how he treated us and how he liked us to act.

"Yeah Tony! I absolutely love it here! It's way better than the orphanage! Except, I miss my friends. I will see them again, right? Like, I haven't left them there forever… right?" he looked at me with concern and I started to get worried, I probably did leave them there, never to see me again. Just as if I fell off the face of the earth. Knowing them, thats probably what they're thinking.

"I don't really know, Kid. I'm sorry." with that being said, he walked away leaving me wondering if I should sit in a ball and cry.

Time skip, 1 week.

"Rey. Reyna. REY! REYNA!" someone was shaking me, and yelling my name, so I socked them in the face. I know, how lovely am I. I opened my eyes to see red hair in my face. Natasha Romanoff. I apologised and got ready for a brand new day. Joy! If you didn't note that sarcasm, you may need to get checked by your local doctor! I got to the kitchen to find every single one of the avengers there. Even Thor! He's never here! He's always in Asgard, or with his girlfriend. Never with his fellow super heroes. I looked around suspiciously, shrugged and got myself breakfast. I sat down and started to eat, only to find everyone looking at me, I started right back at them. Until things got awkward and I coughed, making Banner step forward.

"Listen, Reyna, we need to talk. It's about your training to become a fully qualified avenger I suppose I should say. There are just a few things you need to do, so that we know that you can do all these amazing things we've been told you can do… by Fury. If you complete all the tests, and everything goes smoothly then you will become a fully qualified avenger and blah blah blah! Just do the tests so that we can analyze your stamina, strength, speed and all that jazz." I looked at them, and nodded. Time to get my training gear on.


End file.
